The Applicant has previously proposed an arrangement in this type of bicycle in which a throttle control for the engine is effected depending on the rotation of the pedal crank shaft.
An object of this invention is to provide a bicycle with an internal combustion engine wherein such throttle control can be carried out simply and reliably.